


What You Want

by Snapbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapbaeks/pseuds/Snapbaeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun has something he wants to try</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want

Yifan opens his eyes, stretching out his long limbs, trying his best not to wake the boy draped across him.  They’d fallen asleep watching TV for the third time this week and Yifan is pretty convinced he could get used to this.  He carefully untangles their legs under the blanket Baekhyun insists on throwing over them no matter how warm it is in their apartment.  Despite his care not to wake his boyfriend, he must have moved too much, because Baekhyun is stirring, shifting his hips slightly and nuzzling his face further into the fabric of Yifan’s t-shirt before blinking up at him sleepily.  
  
His cheek is red from where it had been pressed against Yifan’s chest and his eyes are slightly puffy and Yifan thinks he looks like a little boy with the way his hair is sticking up on one side.  
  
“Sorry.” He says, voice deep and sleep-raspy.  “I didn’t mean to wake you.”  He reaches down to rub at the back of Baekhyun’s neck and can’t help the smile that breaks across his face at the way the smaller boy leans into his touch.  
  
“Mmmmh.  ‘Sokay” Baekhyun removes his hands from Yifan’s shirt to rub at his eyes.  “I should wake up anyway.”  He sits up, stretching his arms over his head with a loud, wide yawn.  
  
He’s wearing Yifan’s favorite t-shirt, has claimed it as his own, but Yifan doesn’t really mind, loves the way it slips off his shoulder when he lets his arms fall back to his sides.  
  
The expanse of exposed skin causes Yifan’s gut to twist pleasantly and he reaches up to stroke at Baekhyun’s neck.  His fingers tease at the skin behind his ear before trailing down to catch on the loose neck of his t-shirt.  He traces the soft warm skin of his collarbone with his knuckles and hums in contentment when Baekhyun dips down to press warm lips to the backs of his fingers.  
  
The gesture is tender and soft and Yifan feels his heart flutter when Baekhyun rubs his nose against the back of his hand before placing another kiss there.  Yifan decides whatever plans they have can wait.  He’d rather spend a bit more time wrapped up in his adorable boyfriend.  
  
“Come back here.”  He twists his fingers in the thin fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt and tugs.

The smaller boy falls heavily on top of him, Yifan’s breath leaving him in a whoompf.  He doesn’t complain though.  Not with the way his boyfriend’s thigh is pressed between his legs and how he mumbles his apologies against his neck, his breath hot and damp.  Yifan wraps his arms around the younger, planting a kiss against his hair.  Baekhyun shifts his weight, his thigh pressing more firmly where it rests close, but not close enough, to Yifan’s dick.  Before he can stop himself, Yifan is lifting his hips upwards; breath hitching at the friction the movement creates.  
  
He feels, more than hears, Baekhyun chuckle and trails his hand down the smaller boy’s back to rest on the curve of his ass.  _Oh right_.  He’d forgotten he had kicked off his pants in favor of his favorite fleece blanket; left in nothing but that too-loose t-shirt and those bright green briefs Yifan loves so much.  
  
Baekhyun’s mouth parts against his skin, his tongue hot, wet and teasing against the sensitive skin above his collarbone.  Yifan groans as teeth graze his shoulder and then Baekhyun is looking up at him, red lips quirking up on one side.  
  
“You get riled up so easily,” Baekhyun has the audacity to say as he rolls his hips slowly, bottom lip catching between his teeth.  
  
“Your fucking fault.”  Yifan breathes out, hands sliding up underneath the back of the smaller boy’s shirt, coming to rest on his shoulders.  
  
Baekhyun responds with another slow roll of his hips and then his mouth is on Yifan’s.  Yifan loves this part.  The way Baekhyun kisses him like he’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.  Like a treat he wants to savor.  He starts slow; barely there brushes of his tongue against Yifan’s mouth, teeth grazing his bottom lip before sinking into the soft flesh and tugging gently.  
  
Yifan slides his hands from where they rest on Baekhyun’s shoulders up through the neck of his shirt, fingers tangling in strawberry blond hair.  He tilts his head slightly, licking at Baekhyun’s parted lips and humming in satisfaction when his boyfriend’s tongue curls against his own, coaxing it into his mouth.  
  
They kiss languidly and Yifan can feel Baekhyun’s affection with every swipe of his tongue, in the way his thumb rubs soft circles over Yifan’s cheekbone.  
  
He feels Baekhyun’s weight shift as he moves to straddle him properly and he breaks the kiss to attach his mouth to Baekhyun’s collarbone, teeth digging in as their erections brush together.  
  
Baekhyun’s head falls forward, his breath coming out in short hot puffs against Yifan’s neck.  “Fuck,” he curses in English, because he knows Yifan loves it; knows it drives him crazy.  
  
“Shit.  Baek.  Take this off.”  He’s tugging impatiently at the white fabric where it’s bunched up under the smaller boy’s armpits.  Baekhyun sits up to pull his shirt over his head and Yifan takes this opportunity to run his fingertips over the smooth flushed skin stretched over Baekhyun’s ribcage, taking notice of the way his breath catches in this throat when one of his fingers grazes a sensitive nipple.  
  
Baekhyun has freed himself of his shirt, tossing it over the back of the couch, but he stays upright, head lolling back and mouth falling open as he grinds his hips downward.  Yifan takes a moment to take in the sight of him – his mussed hair, flushed cheeks, and red, swollen lips – before trailing his fingers down his chest, over his soft belly, to hook in the waistband of his underwear.  
  
Baekhyun lets out a pretty moan, shivering visibly as Yifan’s fingertips ghost over his hardening cock.  He pulls at Yifan’s shirt as he ruts against him and Yifan is so hard he aches.  
  
His pretty blond boyfriend leans over him again, mouthing at his neck and Yifan’s hips cant up involuntarily, his dick rubbing deliciously against the smaller boy’s through their clothes.  Baekhyun’s moan vibrates against his skin, and Yifan can feel heat coiling tight in his gut.  
  
“Ah _fuck-“_ Yifan hisses as Baekhyun sucks his earlobe into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth.  
  
“I want to suck you off.”  He whispers in accented English and Yifan’s dick twitches so violently he thinks he might come in his boxers.  
  
Baekhyun reaches between them to palm him through his sweats, grinding his own erection against the back of his hand and moaning softly.  “Fuck Baek.  You are too fucking much.”  
  
The younger boy pushes himself up on his hands and knees, smiling down at him.  “But you love me anyway.”  He leans down and presses a kiss to the tip of Yifan's nose.  “Now scoot back, this couch isn’t big enough.”  
  
Yifan eagerly complies, taking the temporary break in action to pull his shirt over his head.  
  
Baekhyun pushes him back down so his shoulder blades are pressed against the armrest and attaches his mouth to Yifan’s collarbone, sucking gently before nipping at the skin.  He lets his head fall back, staring unseeingly at the ceiling while Baekhyun’s mouth trails a hot wet path down his chest.  
  
Yifan is so turned on that every swipe of Baekhyun’s tongue, every pinch of his teeth sends a zap of pleasure south.  He reaches down to relieve some of the pressure building between his legs, but his hand is swatted away.  “I promise it’ll be better if you wait.”  Baekhyun’s breath is hot against his chest and Yifan squirms as his boyfriend’s mouth closes, warm and wet around a raised nipple.  His hips jerk up, his erection digging into the smaller boy’s belly.  
  
“Baek _please_.”  He squeezes his eyes shut and it takes all the restraint he has not to reach into his boxers and fuck his fist furiously.  
  
He can feel Baekhyun grinning against his skin as he kisses his way down the front of him and Yifan moans shamelessly when Baekhyun plants a kiss right below his navel.  The smaller boy looks up at him, eyes dark and gaze heavy, as he sucks at the skin right above the waistband of Yifan’s sweats.  
  
“FUCK,” Yifan nearly sobs.  “You’re killing me _please_.”  
  
Baekhyun just keeps smirking against his skin, teeth nipping at his hipbone, before soothing the skin with a swipe of his tongue.  Finally, his fingers hook under the waistband of his sweats and he pulls them down slowly, along with the boxers underneath.  Yifan lifts his hips to aid in the process and his breath hitches as his hardened dick catches on the elastic of his boxers before springing up to slap against his belly.  
  
Yifan thinks that maybe he might finally get the relief he so badly needs, but Baekhyun’s mouth is everywhere but where he needs it most.  He peppers his thighs with kisses, licks at his hips, sucks lightly at the juncture of Yifan’s thigh and hip.  Yifan cries out when Baekhyun finally kisses the underside of his dick, cursing in Mandarin as his boyfriend sucks at the base of it.  
  
Baekhyun looks up at him, licking a fat stripe up his cock before sucking the head in his mouth, tonguing at the slit.  Yifan throws his head back, a loud guttural moan falling from his lips.  His boyfriend’s mouth is so hot and wet and he can’t keep his hips from jerking up.  
  
Baekhyun uses both hands to hold Yifan’s hips down and slowly takes more of the older’s hardened length into his mouth.  He sinks down until Yifan’s cock hits the back of his throat before sliding back up, tongue swirling around the sensitive head.  
  
Yifan is moaning shamelessly.  He feels like he can’t possibly last very long with how much he’s been teased and how wet his boyfriend’s mouth is and he tangles his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair tugging lightly.  “Get up here.”  
  
Baekhyun hums his refusal around the cock in his mouth, sinking further down its length.  “F-fuck _Baek._ ”  The head of his dick is at the back of his boyfriend’s throat, but instead of bobbing back up like he usually does, Baekhyun pushes down further.  
  
Yifan lets out a choked sob as he feels his boyfriend’s throat tightening around him and he fights the urge to fuck into Baekhyun’s mouth.  He’s definitely not going to last much longer.  He can feel the heat coiling tighter in his belly, all of his blood rushing south.  
  
Baekhyun’s nose is buried in the thatch of black hair above Yifan’s dick and he moans around the length.  Yifan is vaguely aware of Baekhyun pumping his own cock as he swallows down Yifan’s and he needs to come, but Baekhyun’s pace is too slow.  
“God, please, faster baby _fuck_.”  Baekhyun listens this time, bobbing his head up and down more rapidly and Yifan is so grateful.  He releases his hold on Yifan’s hip and when he thrusts up experimentally, Baekhyun just moans and sucks harder.  
  
He holds Baekhyun’s head steady with hands buried in his hair as he fucks up into the wet heat of his mouth.  The smaller boy relaxes his throat and Yifan moans each time he watches his entire length disappear into his boyfriend’s mouth.  Baekhyun holds Yifan’s hips down again with a forearm across his abdomen.  He slowly sinks all the way down Yifan’s length, throat squeezing around the head as he sucks and Yifan knows this is it.  He’s going to come.  
  
“Shit.  Baek.  I-I’m gonna _fuck._ ”  His fingers are tingling as they grip Baekhyun’s hair and he can feel his whole body tense and all it takes is his boyfriend moaning around him and he’s coming hard down Baekhyun’s throat.  
  
Baekhyun swallows it all greedily, and Yifan’s hips jerk from sensitivity as his boyfriend sucks him dry.  “Fuck” is all he can say when he finds his voice again.  Baekhyun crawls over him before collapsing on his side between Yifan and the back of the sofa.  
  
Yifan cards his fingers through Baekhyun’s sweaty hair, kissing him lazily.  He almost forgets that Baekhyun’s cock is still hard between his legs until he feels it grinding against his hip.  
  
He reaches down, wrapping his fingers around the length and stroking, once, twice, a third time.  He swallows down Baekhyun’s moan as he comes in spurts across their stomachs and Yifan’s hand.  
  
“Jesus, Baek” Kris wipes his hand on one of their discarded t-shirts, using it to clean the mess Baekhyun left on their stomachs.  “That was fucking incredible.”  He pulls the blanket back over them and wraps his arms around Baekhyun, kissing the top of his head softly.  “I didn’t know you had all that in you.’  
  
“I just wanted to try it,” Beakhyun mouths against his chest.  
  
“If you have anything else you want to try, you can count me in.”  



End file.
